Chocolates
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: During his time in Alola, Ash received a mysterious gift from someone. Who could it be from? What is in it? Why am I asking all these questions? One-Shot. Amourshipping. AshxSerena


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Ash woke up one day and greeted his buddy Pikachu. He opened up the window and let in the salt water air of Alola come into his room. After that, he and his partner went downstairs and were greeted by Professor Kukui and Rockruff. Professor said, "Hey, Ash. You got a package in the mail." He was given the box. It was pink and had a red ribbon tied around it. Kukui joked, "Probably from a secret admirer." Ash chuckled at that. "Would be hard to tell who. I'm a bit dense about the subject. The one time I found out a girl had a crush on me was when she revealed it up front." He then noticed the clock. "We're gonna be late for school, we better hurry." He took the gift and ran off.

Ash was surprised when he found pink and white hearts hanging everywhere in the classroom. Ash's friends came up to him and greeted, "Happy Valentine's day, Ash!" Ash suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah, I forgot it was Valentine's Day." He looked down to his partner. "That might explain the gift, huh buddy." He agreed, "Pika!" Lillie asked, "What gift?" Ash showed them the box. "This was found in the mail for me today. Professor Kukui thinks I might have a secret admirer." He looked at the three girls in the group. "Was it one of you three?" He didn't know how upfront this was, but it wasn't a problem since none of them sent the three girls all thought of him as a platonic friend. He believed them as they weren't frantic. Just because he was dense about romance didn't mean he was dense about lies...unless someone was in a disguise.

Mallow exclaimed, "You should open it!" He went to his desk, untied the ribbon, and found a bunch of homemade chocolates! They all gasped. Sophocles had jealousy, "Those all look delicious." Ash then noticed something that revealed to them who they were from. He released Rowlet and handed him, as well as Pikachu, some chocolate...POKE PUFFS! Ash told them, "Must be from Serena, huh." Lana asked, "Who's Serena?" He smiled. "A friend from the Kalos region. She's a girl I met when I was 7. We didn't see each other for a while, until I did some travelling there. She was a great friend, but it was surprising when she first kissed me." They were all in shock. Kiawe said, "She kissed you?" "Yep. She then left to Hoenn to continue her dream to make people smile with performances. We video chat every once in a while to catch up, but we haven't referred to that moment. I think the two of us are two embarrassed."

Lillie asked, "Do you like her, too?" "Yes, actually. I never thought about romance before her, but now I can't wait till we see each other again, not that I'm going to get in the way of her dream. I would never try to stop her from doing what she loves." He took a chocolate covered marshmallow. It was so sweet. They were definitely homemade. He suddenly had a few flashbacks of Serena...meeting again in Santalune City, watching her various performances, their fight in Snowbelle, when Serena dressed up as him, her helping him at the summer camp...He hoped she was doing well. He started to cry a bit. Some of these tears came from sadness that he hasn't seen her in a while, while some other tears were of joy that she was doing her best in competitions.

The five noticed this. Kiawe asked, "Ash, are you all right?" He wiped away his tears. "I'm fine. I miss her, but I know that she's doing great. I hope I see her again one day." Lana replied, "I have a felling you will."

Ash smiled. He thought, _Wherever you are in Hoenn, I know that you're winning great competitions._

After school, Ash ran up to Mallow. "Hey, Mallow, when March comes, I need your help with something." She asked, "What is it?" He replied, "Let me tell you about a tradition we do in Kanto..."

 _March 14 - Hoenn_

Serena was having some lunch with her Pokemon in a Pokemon Center. She had recently found out that in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, this was a day called White Day, where guys repayed girls for Valentines Day with White Chocolate. They didn't have this holiday back in Kalos, but found it to be quite fun. Then, a nurse joy came up to Serena. "Are you...Serena?" "Yes ma'am." "You have a package." Serena opened it up. Inside was a big heart made out of white chocolate. In a hardened milk chocolate, written was: "Don't give up until it's over!" She smiled. She assumed Ash figured out who sent those chocolates. She took a bite and had sweet memories of their time in Kalos. She looked up to the sky. _Wherever you are in Alola, I know that you're winning great battles._


End file.
